


The Death of a Montague

by maidens_wanderlust



Category: Still Star-Crossed (TV)
Genre: Eloping, F/M, Fluff, benvolio being a sap and rosaline loves every second of it, death to marriage is a death sentence trope bc fts, rosvolio, songfic (in the most general sense of the word), sonnets are no joke my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidens_wanderlust/pseuds/maidens_wanderlust
Summary: What started out as a simple thought prompts a simple night of wooing days before getting married.Inspired by Death of a Bachelor by Panic! at the Disco.





	The Death of a Montague

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is for the Lyric Prompt Challenge Rosvolio Edition...which I am late for. Ha. I'll try to do better with the next challenge. XD; Anyway, this is my first time publishing something for SSC/Rosvolio and this piece is short, but constructive criticism is welcome all the same.

Benvolio immediately rose to his feet when he spotted Rosaline coming from around the corner of the inn. He took a steady breath at the sight of her. Beautiful; she was absolutely beautiful. And in a few days time, when they reached their destination, he would have the privilege of calling her his wife. No man was luckier than he. He took a step down off the gazebo and offered her his hand once she reached him. She accepted it and he quietly led her to the center of the gazebo.

She took in their surroundings. Candles spaced out evenly on the floor, blanket laid out smoothly at the center complete with wine and a fruit basket, and rose petals scattered for the finishing touch. He watched her face. He watched how her eyes widened as the corner of her lips began to curl before giving in to a full on grin. "This explains some things." 

She sounded pleased. Good. 

"Some things?" he asked. He couldn't help but smile himself. He fully welcomed the warm sensation that brushed over him like a blanket. He helped her settle on the blanket, relishing the feeling of her hand squeezing his before she let go. 

"Well, you seemed distracted all day." She accepted the glass of red wine and thanked him. "You were also muttering under your breath constantly." She raised her eyebrows as she took a sip. 

By the sparkling look in her eyes, he knew that she was catching on to what came next, or at least the gist of it, but he appreciated that she didn't say it out loud. He took a sip from his own glass.

"I had something on my mind," he admitted, "and it took me all day to put it into words, let alone memorize them."

Rosaline placed her cup down and moved around the drinks and food toward him. He unfolded his legs and took her into his arms. Her back was pressed against his chest and her hair tickled his neck. 

To be honest, he didn't know what came over him when the idea first came to his head. It was just a thought. But it refused to leave his head and he needed an outlet for this feeling. True, he could've just talked to Rosaline about it and move on from there, but ...this was more romantic if you asked him. To compose a poem, have her come out tonight, and recite it to her. Whether or not it was too much didn't matter. At the end of it all, she would marry him regardless.

He trusted the night to go well.

"I wrote something for you," he whispered in her ear. He pressed a kiss to her temple. "It's not theater level of quality but it's still from my heart."

Rosaline squeezed his arms and nuzzled under his chin, letting out a soft hum. "That's all that matters."

Right there told him again that he had nothing to be nervous about. He pressed another kiss to her temple, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath before whispering:

_Behold the hidden spells behind your eyes  
Behold the splendor in your laugh alone  
For they ensured my wonderful demise  
Yet gave me love that I had never known  
My dear, before I fell into your spell  
My soul almost faded inside the dark  
For thrice I lost a love and it was hell  
Despair had left its unrelenting mark.  
Acknowledging that pain will never last  
I thank the stars that I have found the best  
So even though I cannot change the past  
I put the name of Montague to rest  
Allow me to implore without regret  
May I adopt your name, o Capulet?_

Once he finished, he dared to open his eyes and look down to see wide dark eyes looking back up at him. Her mouth hung slightly open.

"You're serious?" she asked. She shifted in his arms until she was facing him. She laced her arms over his shoulders, leaning forward to press her forehead against his. "You really want to take my name?"

"It was a thought that came to mind and it wouldn't let me go," he said with a chuckle. He rubbed his forehead against hers. "I am yours, Rosaline, until the day I die." 

Her hands traveled to his face, caressing his cheeks. She smiled at him with those warm, dark brown eyes. "And I yours. I would gladly share my name with you."

He closed his eyes at her touch and felt her lips brush against his. He pulled her closer to him and caressed her back as the kiss began to deepen. 

Yes, the rest of his family was dead to him and Rosaline had cut ties with her aunt and uncle, but Livia welcomed him a long time ago. They were all they needed to move forward and be a family.

Yes, in a few days Benvolio would celebrate the death of a Montague.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, it's not much but thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
